Pôr do sol
by Naru-L
Summary: O sol está se pondo, e para os outros isso representa apenas o fim do dia. Estranho como os mais simples fatos podem despertar sentimentos particulares e distintos a cada pessoa.


**Pôr-do-sol**

**

* * *

Disclaimer – Não me pertencem. Pronto! Já disse!**

**N.A. – Resposta ao desafio Relâmpago Especial do fórum mundo dos fics. Baseado na música Season's Call.**

**986 palavras. Consegui!**

**

* * *

**

O sol está se pondo, e para os outros isso representa apenas o fim do dia. Os mais simples fatos podem despertar sentimentos particulares e distintos a cada pessoa.

Era um dia normal, um pôr do sol como esse, quando InuYasha me informou que estava partindo. Lembro daquele momento como se tivesse acontecido há apenas alguns segundos atrás. Meu primeiro amor partindo, buscando esperança enquanto eu continuava presa ao passado..

Não posso dizer quanto tempo se passou até que eu o entendesse. Não sei quanto tempo se passou até que eu me apaixonasse novamente. A pessoa que meu coração escolheu parecia tão improvável que nunca tive coragem para lhe contar... Até esse momento.

Sesshoumaru está **_partindo_**... Talvez pela última vez.

Como posso pensar na beleza do sol descendo pelo céu quando sinto meu peito apertar pela duvida de que talvez não seja capaz de vê-lo novamente?

- Sesshoumaru-sama?

Observo aquela garotinha correr em sua direção, os olhos brilhando como se não existisse mais nada. - Não posso culpá-la por fazer o que desejo secretamente. – Invejo o sorriso franco, a maneira como as mãos quase infantis o seguram.

- Volte para dentro, Rin.

Sorrio comigo mesma, rindo de meus medos infantis. Meu orgulho é tão grande que duvido que resistisse a essa simples negativa. Eu teria lhe dado às costas, magoada demais com suas palavras. Rin, por outro lado, apenas sorri, alheia a qualquer coisa que não seja o que deseja.

- Vai ficar fora muito tempo?

- Talvez.

Estremeço quando seus olhos parecem me encontrar. Parte de mim quer fugir, mas continuo parada. Incapaz de me mover.

- Você não sabe?

- Talvez não haja motivo para voltar.

Pisco, voltando minha atenção para os dois novamente.

- Não sou motivo o bastante para fazê-lo voltar?

Por alguns segundos, chego a pensar que fui eu quem proferiu aquelas palavras. Seus olhos estão fixos em mim, a mesma expressão indecifrável de sempre. Meu **_coração_** falha uma batida e prendo a respiração, esperando por uma resposta.

- Sesshoumaru-sama?

'_Rin.'_ Suspiro aliviada quando seus olhos voltam-se para a garotinha. É obvio que apenas ela teria coragem o suficiente para questioná-lo dessa maneira.

- Você voltará para a escola em duas semanas, Rin.

A garota suspira desolada, permitindo que você se livre dos dedos infantis que seguram seu braço.

- Kikyou-sama ficará sozinha.

Arregalo os olhos, forçando-me a permanecer de cabeça baixa. Posso sentir minhas bochechas queimarem. Quase posso sentir os dois olhando em minha direção.

Ouço os passos infantis abafados pela grama se aproximando. Forço um sorriso quando a garota abraça minha cintura, lançando um inocente olhar em minha direção.

- Sesshoumaru-sama não precisa se preocupar comigo. – Sorrio, tentando acalmar a garotinha. – Estou aqui para cuidar de você, não serei mais necessária quando voltar para a escola.

- Rin voltará daqui a seis meses! – A garotinha choraminga, apertando mais o abraço. – Você pode esperar por mim.

- Não fale de si mesma na terceira pessoa.

- Sinto muito, Kikyou.

Fecho os olhos, bloqueando a expressão magoada da garota por ter sido repreendida. Sinto o remorso por descontar minha frustração nela embrulhar meu estomago, e acaricio os cabelos negros, em um consolo mudo.

Ela sorri novamente, e fico pensando se algum dia fui assim... Tão sincera com minhas emoções, perdoando tão facilmente aqueles que me magoavam.

- Vai esperar por mim?

Abro a boca para repetir a explicação de que não sou necessária quando ela não está por perto, mas algo me impede. Talvez seja a sombra que fica sobre nós, o conhecido perfume masculino, ou **_medo_** de que se pronunciar essas palavras novamente elas se tornem eternas.

- Entre, Rin.

- Mas Kikyou não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Está esfriando, eu falo com Kikyou.

Antes que eu perceba a garota me soltou sem protestar e correu para a casa. Automaticamente, começo a segui-la, sendo impedida pela mão que segura meu braço.

- Não respondeu a pergunta de Rin.

- Meus serviços não serão necessários quando ela estiver fora.

Tento me afastar e sinto sua mão deslizar por meu braço. Sinto meu peito apertar, uma parte de mim gostaria que você me impedisse.

- Rin é o único motivo para que permaneça?

- Não foi essa a razão para me pedir para ficar quando seu irmão partiu?

- Sim, acredito que essas tenham sido as palavras que usei.

Sorrio em silencio, minhas pernas recusando-se a mover. Pela primeira vez percebo como somos patéticos, escondendo o que sentimos, incapazes de pronunciar nossos desejos.

- Você vai voltar?

- Há motivo para voltar?

Suspiro, o sorriso congelando em meu rosto. Meu **_corpo_** se move sem que eu perceba e me pego fitando seu rosto, secretamente desejando que as coisas fossem mais fáceis... Que eu não tivesse passado tanto tempo esperando por uma ilusão.

- Que motivo você precisa para voltar?

- Que motivo você precisa para ficar?

Um sorriso curva meus lábios novamente. Não consigo decidir qual de nós é mais teimoso.

- Mil palavras não seriam o suficiente para me convencer.

- Estranho... – Estremeço, observando sua expressão ficar mais suave. – Uma seria o suficiente para mim.

Fecho os olhos, respirando fundo, tentando encontrar uma só palavra que seja suficiente para fazê-lo mudar de idéia.

- Rin.

- Palavra errada. – Posso sentir o toque suave de seus dedos em minha pele, forçando-me a descerrar as pálpebras e encontrar seu olhar.

- **_Amor_**?

Ouço-o respirar profundamente, seus braços envolvendo meu corpo como se não tivessem a intenção de soltar nunca mais. Nossos lábios se encontram, sem que mais nada precise ser dito.

Sinto meu corpo derreter de encontro ao seu, e todos os meus medos parecem não mais importar.

Talvez as coisas devam ser sempre assim. Para que utilizar mil palavras que nunca chegariam a descrever o que sinto e desejo? Frases elaboradas perdem a razão. Nada mais faz sentido do que sua presença, seu toque...

Só desejo que isso possa continuar para sempre.


End file.
